


hugs

by asheijiluvbot



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, cuddly ash, eiji loves him, kinda fluff ig, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheijiluvbot/pseuds/asheijiluvbot
Summary: ash giving eiji a tight hug that makes him loose his breath.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	hugs

**Author's Note:**

> yayy finally smth soft

The bullet shot through the man's skin as though it were butter, it sliced through the bone and straight into his head. Ash watched with a steely gaze as the man dropped to his knees then flat onto his face. Ash lowered the arm that held his gun and slid the weapon back into the waistband of his jeans, _old habits die hard._ He looked at the unmoving body in front of him which was soon becoming surrounded by a warm puddle of blood, the smell was disgusting. It was warm but the kind of warm that makes you sticky and uncomfortable, it was metallic, the kind of metallic smell that was reminiscent of rusted iron. Ash's nose twitched as he scowled at the body, disgusting. 

The blood started to get close to his feet and Ash took this as a sign that he should get going, Eiji was probably waiting for him at home with a fresh bowl of soup or some other Japanese food that he had been insistent on Ash trying. Ash pulled his thin jacket around him and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked down the dark back alley and onto the main street. It was a particularly chilly night out and Ash couldn't get the thought of how warm the blood smelt out of his mind. It was a musty kind of warm that made a person cringe one it reached their nose. Ash wondered if the blood surrounding the body would keep it warmer for longer.

Ash continued walking down the street, his head hung slightly as a breeze hit him and made him shiver. Every now and again a car would drive past and Ash would feel the beam of the headlights dance across his body, he just wanted to get home.

After walking and walking and walking Ash finally reached the high rise that him and Eiji lived in. He scanned the card at the front entrance and headed straight to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. In the elevator ride Ash couldn't help but think back to the body. Had someone found it yet? How big was the puddle of blood? Was the body still warm? Was the blood still warm?

His mind was spinning with thoughts, questions.

The elevator doors opened and Ash suddenly felt overwhelmed. His hand was shaking, the one he held his gun with. Looking down at it, _this isn't a hand, this is a weapon._

He slowly stalked toward his door and unlocked it with the hand that wasn't shaking. He couldn't let Eiji see him like this, a mess. He had no idea why this was happening to him, he'd killed people before, people older than that man, people younger than that man, he'd killed bad people. He just couldn't let Eiji see him like this.

He tried to shut the door quietly but in the midst of everything he had forgotten his own strength which led to a small bang echoing through the room.

Eiji's head shot up as he realised someone was in their home. His first thought was someone had broken in because Ash usually greeted him as he walked through the door, however, once he saw Ash in a panicked state by their front door his mind pushed away all those thoughts. Ash had tears building in his eyes as he held his shaking hand. Eiji reached out for him but Ash was quick to pull his hand away. 

"This is a weapon Eiji. I am a weapon" Ash said quietly, his voice stern. 

Eiji held his gaze on Ash's face and reached out once again, this time losing the delicacy he had before. He grabbed Ash's shaky hand and held it between his own. Ash looked up at him with glossed over eyes and watched his actions. Eiji cupped Ash's hand and pulled it up to his mouth, there he placed a gently kiss, once, twice, three times.

Ash gripped Eijis hand and looked at him with wonder.

"You're not a weapon, Ash"

Ash held Eiji's eye contact for a moment before lunging into him. He wrapped his arms around Eiji's waist and curled his body into him, his head pressed against Eiji's chest. Eiji's arms were immediately around Ash's shaky body. The man who usually appeared to be bigger and taller than him now became small and vulnerable in his arms. Ash listened to Eiji's calming heartbeat. It was a solid consistent thumping sound that brought him some peace. Ash squeezed Eiji tighter just to make sure he wouldn't disappear, Eiji lost his breath slightly but continued to hug Ash with as much strength as he could.

"Thank you"


End file.
